


Love Sucks

by tomattoan



Category: Black Saturn - Fandom, Blackgroans - Fandom, Groaner - Fandom, SuperMansion, The Groaner - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomattoan/pseuds/tomattoan
Summary: A short story following events of season 3 I suppose?





	Love Sucks

Wow, I love being ignored, best fucking feeling on the goddamned planet, am I right? But the most frustrating part of this whole ordeal is that I can’t tell if I’m mad at him, or if I’m mad at myself. I am literally so fucking confused. He’s just so blind, he always had been. If he could open his eyes for once in his life things could be so different. But, to be fair, my vision hasn’t been the clearest either. I can’t put all the blame on Saturn. Well, I mean, I can. It just wouldn’t be completely fair.  
I’ve known that I have some sort of strange feelings towards this man for sometime now. I was just really, really hoping it was just some extreme form of resentment. I’ve thought that my hopes were, sadly, wrong for a very long time but that doesn’t mean I’m willing to swallow my pride and admit it just yet. What’s worse is I’ve felt this way since that idiot took up the role of nurse after hacking my finger off with the stupid Saturn Ring. I mean like, yeah, he was the reason I was in such excruciating pain in the first place. But at the same time he would check on me at least three times a day and the dude was just so gentle and caring.I had never felt so loved and valued before. I loved it.  
I had always secretly been pretty fond of the guy, but not like this. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve always found him to be pretty attractive. Like VERY attractive. I also thought he was kind of funny. Not as funny as me obviously, but, y’know, not bad. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually do think his dumbass puns are good. Once again, he’ll never be as funny as me, but that’s beyond the point.   
When he started contacting me, literally the only reason I didn’t attempt to keep in touch and return his calls was because I knew for a fact Devizo would beat my ass.... Okay, maybe that isn’t the only reason. Maybe I did want to avoid him. Well, wait, that came out wrong. I wasn’t trying to avoid him, per say. I was more so trying to avoid the feelings I had developed for him. I didn’t understand these emotions and I truthfully didn’t want to. But I still had a pretty good feeling as to what they meant, and I wasn’t happy about it. So, I ignored him as best as I could… Mm. Now I’m starting to see how this is kind of maybe sort of my fault. Maybe.   
I remember getting a frantic call from him one night asking if I’m seeing someone, for how long, and if I’m going to propose to her soon. Something about how he got some vision of the future or like travelled to the future or something? I don’t know, it was confusing. I honestly think he was just drunk off his ass. Anyhow, I just kind of laughed it off and told him that, no, I wasn’t seeing anyone and I asked him why he seemed so shaken by the thought of me getting married in the future. I kept my voice calm, seeing as how he was already tripping out, but I was actually pretty fucking nervous because I low key thought he was going to tell me he loved me. Then I was going to have to explain to him that I reciprocate his feelings but we were forbidden to be together by the whole law of starcrossed lovers or whatever, very Romeo and Juliet. That was a conversation I really didn’t want to have, especially considering how sensitive he is. But instead he chuckled and sighed in relief saying,  
“I thought whoever it was would ask you what happened to your finger, then you would tell them, then they would take me to court! Haha, thank God no one likes you, man! Alright, see ya around dude.”  
Well, I was certainly disappointed to say the least. Happy I didn’t have to give him the speech of course, but this unexpected feeling of dread came over me as well. At the time I didn’t want to admit it to myself, but I was definitely hoping he had a thing for me. To be fair, I probably should have known someone as beautiful and perfect as him could never a love a guy who literally doesn’t even have a face.  
Ew, that was sad, moving on.  
The next time I talked to him was a couple of days later. He was crying over the phone about the league kicking him out. I’m not going to lie I felt terrible for him. Unbeknownst to the rest of the Injustice Club, I met Saturn outside the Arby’s that night and held him for at least an hour as he just sat there crying into my shoulder. I didn’t really mind, in fact it felt right in a way. But at the same time my mind would wander and I would become paranoid that Devizo would find us. So I sent him off and let him know that if he needed anything he could always text me. I explained that calling me was off limits, God forbid Lex or Devizo hear us talking. But I would always be there for him if he needed me.  
Then there was the night the league stayed with us and he literally would not stop talking. I was annoyed as Hell, but not because of his constant chattering. It was the simple fact that the more he spoke, the harder I fell for him. I hated it. So, of course, I convinced myself it was just because he’s an extreme nuisance. I really wish that was the case.   
Let’s be real here, do I even really need to bring up what happened on Halloween? Like, wow, Jesus Christ. That was magic. I’m not going to tell you what all happened in that closet. You don’t want to know, trust me. However, I will tell you that it was the most alive I’ve felt in a long time. Was I shocked when I found out it was Saturn? Yeah. Was I upset? Not in the slightest. I was actually fairly impressed. He’s already beautiful, his personality is absolutely lovely, and now I’ had discovered how..um..talented..he is? But he clearly wasn’t happy about it. I wasn’t offended, it was what I would expect.  
But now I’m confused. After what happened yesterday, I don’t understand what’s going on. He wanted to share a room with me, he clearly wanted to be close with me, but it’s just too weird. Like, I know how it feels to make out with him now….even if it was magnificent. But he also has some weird obsession with me...though I am truthfully a bit flattered by it. Still, he’s my nemesis...even if I do want to be with him all the time...Oh, God damn it. Who am I kidding? I’ve fallen hard for him and there’s no turning back now. Doesn’t matter though. Let’s be honest with ourselves, I could never compete with Courtney.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SuperMansion story, it's trash. Maybe I'll write a chapter 2, maybe I won't. We'll see. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
